Un grand n'importe quoi en ligne
by TsumeM
Summary: juste un petit fic ecrit vite fait...j avais envie qqch qui ne prend pas la tête Bonne lecture


Un jour, sur myspace Seras a trouvé le groupe de Millenium et a decidé de se venger pour tout « le bien ». C est ainsi que tout a commencé

Seras (18 :05)

Hey, le peuple ! Ecoutez, tout le monde : laissez tomber Millenium ! Ils ont un salaire de 20% inferieure que chez nous ! Touy le monde chez Hellsing !

Major va loin et pour long temps !

Commentaire :

Le_Tireur_Magic (18 :10) (aka Rip Van)

Ne pige pas ! C est quoi ce bordel ?

Seras (18 :11)

Le_Tireur_Magic, j voulais juste indiquer aux gens (….et pas slm aux gens) que vous, chez Millenium, êtes le mal incarnée ! et en plus des fascistes !

Pip (18 :12)

Bravo, mignonette ! Vas-y !

Le_Tireur_Magic (18 :13)

Pip, Seras, j vais envoyer le Capitane chez vous !

Le_Capitan (18 :15)

Le_Tireur_Magic, ???

Seras (18 :16)

Le_Tireur_Magic, HA ! Interessant ! et bah moi, j vais appeler mon maître ! =P

Le_Tireur_Magic (18 :17)

Seras, tu ne l'appelera pas !

Lady_Integra (18 :18)

Le_Tireur_Magic, alors c est moi qui l'appellera

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (18 :19)

Lady_Integra, peut-être il ne faut pas ?

Lady_Integra (18 :20)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, il le faut

Le_Tireur_Magic (18 :21)

*tremble sous la table*

Lady_Integra (18 :22)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, recherche et détruit !!!! Enfin : recherche et effraye jusqu'à la mort !

Seras (18 :23)

Lady_Integra, et pourquoi pas tuer ?

Lady_Integra (18:23)

Seras, les massacres en ligne ne sont pas permis

Enrico_Maxwell (18:25)

Lady_Integra, bien dit!

Lady_Integra (18:26)

Enrico_Maxwell, ne te mele pas! Iscariote n'a rien à voir ici!

Enrico_Maxwell (18 :27)

Comment ça, n'a rien à voir ! Alors, Hellsing va loin et pour long temps ! Tour le monde chez Iscariote ! On a un salaire supérieur et l'uniforme gratuit !

Lady_Interga (18 :28)

Enrico_Maxwell, on a aussi l'uniforme gratuit !

Enrico_Maxwell (18 :28)

Nous on a des croix en argent !

Chaton (18 :29)

Lady_Integra, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Rip ! Ok, elle s est faufilée sous le lit, mais y a encore votre vampire qui est sortit de l'ordi, mais ne veut pas y retourner !

Lady_Integra (18 :30)

Chaton, dis lui, que Anderson est chez nous – Alic reviendra tout d suite !

Alex (18 :31)

Lady_Integra, c'est pas bien de mentir à ses serviteurs !

Lady_Integra (18 :32)

Alex, et depuis quand la vie de mes serviteurs t'intéresse ??? (-_-)'

Alex (18 :33)

Lady_Integra, depuis qu'il me doit des tunes !

Lady_Integra (18 :34)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, C EST VRAI CA ????

Le_Maîtres_des_Tenebres (18 :36)

Lady_Integra, un sale mensonge !

Alex, venir chez toi aussi peut-être ?

Yan (18 :37)

LE COMMENTAIRE A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMER PAR LE MODERATEUR DU A UN NOMBRE ELEVE DE MOTS VULGAIRES

Seras (18 :38)

Yan, ha-ha

Yan (18 :39)

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qui est modérateur ?

Luke (18 :40)

Yan, c est moi modérateur

Yan (18 :41)

QUOI ??? Mon propre frère !!! T'es un salaud, frérot !!!

Luke (18 :42)

Yan, surveille ton langage alors

Seras (18 :43)

Yan, Luke, je trippe en vous regardant. Et ça, ça s appelle des frères !

Alex (18 :44)

Seras, tais-toi

Seras (18 :45)

Mon Père, et depuis quand vous protégez des vampires ???0_0

Alex (18 :46)

Seras, je suis pour la démocratie !

Seras (18 :47)

Alors, leurs fermer les gueules – c est pas démocratique, mais les couteaux dans la gorge - c est tout à fait démocratique ???

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (18 :48)

Seras, tu n'imagine pas à quel point c est démocratique !  
Alex, pourquoi dans l'ordi de Rip j ai réussi à entrer, mais dans le tien ?

Alex (18 :49)

Le_Maître_des_Ténèbres, j ai un antivirus !

Lady_Integra (18 :50)

Alex, oO j savais pas que ça marchait

Luke (18 :51)

Arrêtez le flooding !

Lady_Integra ; Seras ; Le_Maître_des_Tenebres ; Alex (18 :52)

Vas te promener !!!

Luke (18 :53)

OKOK….

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (18 :54)

Alex, on s'est arreté à quoi déjà ?

Alex (18 :55)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, que tu n sers à rien !

Major (18 :56)

J'hallucine ! Ne faites jamais confiance aux vampires – celle-là elle ment ! On a le salaire de 10 000 par mois et une caisse gratuite comme cadeau de bienvenu !

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (18 :57)

Alex, peut-être on y va chez le Major ?

Alex (18 :58)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, et pourquoi pas…

Lady_Integra; Enrico_Maxwell (18 :59)

Essayez!!!!!

Alex (19:00)

Bah quoi ???

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :01)

On a rien fait…

Major (19 :02)

Lady_Integra ; Enrico_Maxwell, pfff de tels cadres j ai perdu à cause de vous !

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :03)

Major, alors, tout d'abord, ce sont nos cadres, et puis, quand ils voient l'un l'autre, le massacre commence tout d suite ! Tu n'imagine même pas les dépenses !!!!

Lady_Integra (19 :04)

Enrico_Maxwell, écoute, peut-être vraiment les envoyer chez Millenium, qu'il essaye de les apprivoiser...

Lady_Integra (19 :04)

Finalement non, il en a déjà assez ! Il a le Capitane !

Major (19 :06)

Lady_Integra, bah quoi le Capitane ? Moi j ai envie de bavarder avec quelqu'un ! Et avec Capitane, t as déjà essayé d parler avec lui ?

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :07)

Major, t as le Schröd pour bavarder…

Chaton (19 :08)

Miaou ^^

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :08)

Major, en plus tu nous a déjà piqué Walter ! J ai plus personne avec qui me souler !

Lady_Integra (19 :09)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, et Anderson ?? XD

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :10)

Il ne peut pas !

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :11)

Enrico_Maxwell, y a aucun rapport avec ça ! Quand il est bourré, il hurle les chansons et n'arrete pas d touches Seras…

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :12)

Alex, C EST VRAI ????

Alex (19 :13)

Enrico_Maxwell, en fait…

Seras (19 :14)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, et pourquoi je ne me rappel pas quand il m'a….voilà quoi ???

Alex (19 :15)

Seras, parce que t'étais pas dans le meilleur état que moi et….

Seras (19 :16)

Alex, et quoi ??? oO

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :17)

Seras, et t'avais les mains baladeuses envers moi…

Alex (19 :18)

Baladeuses ? T es encore gentil XD

Lady_Integra (19 :20)

Enrico_Maxwell, non, mais tu vois ça ! qu'est-ce que font nos serviteurs ! c est tout, j vais dans un monastère…..ou, encore pire, vais épouser le Major !

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :21)

Lady_Integra, et pourquoi pas moi ?

Major (19 :22)

Oui, pourquoi pas lui ???

Lady_Integra (19 :23)

J ai toujours préféré les hommes bien en chair ^^

Seras (19 :24)

Hey, moi aussi j ai envie de me marier ! Avec…avec…avec le Capitane !

Le_Capitane (19 :25)

Seras, ????!

Chaton (19 :26)

J'ai les larmes qui coulent quand j regarde le capitaine ! Peut-être, achetons-lui un livre pour apprendre à lire ?

Le_Capitaine (19 :28)

Chaton, encore un mot et t es mort ! *écrit en tout petit*

Chaton (19 :29)

AAAA ! Un moment historique – Le Capitane a parlé !...enfin, a écrit…

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :30)

J vais lui donner une médaille pour ça

Chaton (19 :31)

OH, j pense qu'il vient chez moi…aidez-moi…AUSEC….

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :32)

Le pauvre…buvons pour son âme…

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :33)

Enrico_Maxwell, mais tu ne peux pas

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :34)

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres, je suis archevêque, ou j suis pas archevêque ? Avec le pouvoir qui m'a été donné, je nomme cette journee La Journée De la Grande Buverie, amen et tout le reste….

Lady_Integra (19:35)

Alors buvons!

Alex (19:36)

Buvons

Seras (19:37)

Buvons

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres; Enrico_Maxwell; Major; Chaton; Le_Tireur_Magic; Luke; Yan; Le_Capitaine (19:38)

Buvons !

Le_Createur (19 :39)

Et vous n'avez pas honte !

Lady_Integra (19 :40)

Le_Createur, t es qui toi ?

Enrico_Maxwell (19 :41)

Moi aussi….j ai envie d savoir….

Seras (19 :42)

LES GENS ! C EST HIRANO ! MASSACRE-LE !!!

Le_Maître_des_Tenebres (19 :43)

AAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Lady_Integra (19 :44)

Madames, Monsieurs, je vous propose d'aller continuer dans mon manoooir….


End file.
